The Fall of A Knight
by Wolf-lover-girl
Summary: One-Shot, set during 4x02. When the rest of the knights and Arthur find out about Lancelot's sacrifice, what will happen?  Set during the episode, which I thought they should have included!


**_Wow that episode was...amazing!_**

**_I was so shocked when Lancelot died though! I really didn't expect that!_**

**_And I thought it would be a fitting tribute to show what happened when the other knights, and Arthur found out!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own BBC or Merlin, _unfortunately!__**

* * *

><p>Merlin stared at the space where the Black Veil had been, shaking with a combination of fear and guilt. "No..." He whispered, closing his eyes and shaking his head. Lancelot couldn't be...He couldn't have...<p>

"It was meant to be me!" He yelled suddenly, opening his eyes, and watching as a nearby pile of rocks exploded, sending tiny pieces of rock flying everywhere.

He was meant to sacrifice himself, not Lancelot! Lancelot, a _knight of Camelot!_ was worth ten times of Merlin, a lowly servant!

But why did he do it? He knew that Merlin had already made up his mind, so why?

"Mmn..."

Merlin turned, to see Gwaine beginning to stir, so he collapsed onto the altar, sitting and watching his friend open his eyes, looking drunken. "What happened?" He slurred, pulling himself to his feet shakily, and looking at the immobile Arthur with shock.

"He's fine. Just unconscious." Merlin muttered, a little bit sheepishly. Gwaine turned to him, and nodded with relief, before casting around, looking confused. "What happened? Where's the Veil? And Lancelot..." When he answered his own question, and looked at Merlin's downcast face, he shook his head rapidly, his mane of brown hair shaking wildly. "No!" He backed away, ripping his sword from it's sheath, "I'll go in! I'll take his place!" He strode forward into where the Veil had been, but nothing happened, he just walked through it.

"It's gone. He's gone." Merlin whispered, barely believing the words he was speaking.

Gwaine slumped to the floor by the altar, leaning his head against it. "He was the best of the knights," He mumbled, "He didn't deserve to die."

His words were interrupted by a brief groan, and both of them turned to look at Arthur, who was opening his eyes, blinking rapidly. "Merlin!" He muttered, groaning as he tried to pull himself to his feet.

"What?" Merlin asked quickly, feeling a jolt of fear run through him; did Arthur know it was him? "I didn't do anything!"

"I know _that," _He said sarcastically, "Just help me up!"

"Oh, right." Together Merlin and Gwaine pulled the young prince to his feet, and he looked around wildly.

"Where did she go? I have to make the sacrifice!" Arthur staggered towards where the Veil had been, but stood there blinking when he saw it was gone. He whirled round to face Merlin and Gwaine, and from behind him, he saw Sirs Elyan, Leon and Percival run in, bleeding heavily, but alive.

"What happened?" Arthur almost snarled at Merlin, before realizing that one of their group was missing. "Where's..." He looked as if he was about to collapse, but continued staring at Merlin, shaking his head.

"He took your place." Merlin said quietly, but his words rung around the room.

Elyan, Leon and Percival looked shell-shocked, and stared at Merlin with open mouths, whilst Arthur yanked his sword and sheath off his belt, and threw it across the room with a yell, and it crashed against the stone walls, making everyone jump and look at him.

"It was meant to be me!" He yelled, looking grief-stricken, so Merlin put a hand on his shoulder. "There's nothing we can do Arthur."

Arthur stared at him, and nodded slowly, before facing his knights, "Lancelot was the bravest of us all, the most noble, yet the most humble. We, and Camelot owe him a great debt of gratitude." The knights nodded, and, looking solemn, bowed their heads, along with Arthur and Merlin, for a moment's silence for their fallen comrade.

"Let's go back." Leon suggested, clapping a hand against Arthur's shoulder. "We can't do anything more for him now."

Arthur nodded, and together, they all left the place of Sir Lancelot's demise with heavy hearts.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hope you liked!<br>_**

**_I don't think he's dead though...Unless they plan to abandon the whole legend of the love triangle, they'll bring him back! _**


End file.
